


They don't call you the trickster for nothing.

by destielbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Sabriel - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel, but not sabriel, side destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielbooty/pseuds/destielbooty
Summary: When Gabriel declares his love to Sam, who can blame the latter to think of it as a joke?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Sabriel fic!

Gabriel Speight was well-known all around the town because of his pranks. Everyone smart enough knew not to trust him. Also the boy didn't have any limits, he pranked every one, no matter if they were his classmates, his teachers, any random person on the street... And that is why Sam Winchester was going through a big dilemma. Looking at those brown, almost green eyes that shined under the school's corridor lights, he saw nothing to help him.  Gabriel Speight had just declared his crush on him, but could he believe it? The truth is that Gabriel had never pulled this kind of joke, but why wouldn't he start now?

"Your silence is creeping me out a little bit," Gabriel chuckled, his always-confident façade crumbling.

Sam couldn't help but wish that Gabriel wasn't pranking him. He had liked him since freshman year, at first he had just thought that it was the appeal of someone a year older than him and so badass. But then, when his crush didn't go away once they talked for the first time, Sam realized that it might have been something a little more serious.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"About the whole creeping out thing? Well yes, you are all tall and handsome and now you are just quiet and looking at me as if I had-"

"I didn't mean that," Sam interrupted, and Gabriel seemed to blush a little. "How can I know that you are not messing with me?" He asked.

"Cas told me you would think like that," Gabriel muttered looking at his feet. "I guess you are on your right to doubt me."

"It's just that you are always pranking everyone and I don't want to be another one of your victims, I don't have time for that." Not for a heartbreak either.

"The only argument in my favour is that it would be a definitely bad prank. You know, Samsquatch, I only prank people when it's funny."

Sam snorted. "Gabriel, half of your jokes are either uncomfortable or weird. Few of them are actually funny, just so you know."

"Ow, I'm wounded, Samshine." Gabriel faked a pout.

Then they were interrupted by Lucifer, one of Gabriel's most hated people, who put an arm on Sam's shoulders. "'S he bothering you?"

"The only bother in here is you so back off, Lucifer" Gabriel growled, every hint of a smile long gone.

"Fucking shortie-"

"Go away," Sam said.

He wasn't too kind on Lucifer either, but lately the boy had taken a big interest on him. Maybe he did it just to piss Gabriel off, Sam didn't know, but he still didn't like it.

The boy seemed ready to complain but he then sighed and walked away.

"Asshole" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Indeed."

They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds before Gabriel sighed. "Look Sam, there aren't a lot of things that I take seriously, that might be true, but believe me, I would never joke with this. Just think about it, you don't even have to answer if yet, and if you say no, I promise you won't become a shiny target or anything."

Then, the older boy started walking down the corridor.

 

∆               ∆               ∆

 

The first thing he did when he arrived home was falling face first into the bed. It had been a long day, and Sam hadn't been able to stop thinking about Gabriel and what he had said. For the three years he had spent at high-school he had not once become Gabriel's victim. Maybe it was because his feelings were real. Or maybe he just hadn't known Sam until soon. Gabriel wasn't a bad person, not really. His pranks could be a little embarrassing, but he hasn't really humiliated anyone. Well okay, he did humiliate the football team once, but they all deserved it after trying to bully a girl who had tried to commit suicide. After Gabriel's prank, they had never tried to mess up with her again, or anyone for that matter.

He sighed and got up to make dinner before his brother arrived.

 

∆               ∆               ∆

 

Gabriel was not difficult to find. He was in the cafeteria, with a hot chocolate cup and a box full of sweets. "Hey" Sam said quietly. He was nervous as hell. He wasn't too popular, and he looked it as it was, he didn't want to become the guy who thought...

"Sam, hey” Gabriel smiled, his eyes were shining again. "You want some?" He nodded towards his box and Sam shook his head. "What is it then?" his tone was more playful than accusing.

"I wanted to talk about what you told me yesterday" he said quickly. "And I say yes, Friday night, at 9pm, text me."

He left a paper with his number on it on the table and got up and out right after.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wants to get closer to Sam before they even have their date.

**From: unknown number**

**To: Sam Winchester**

**_Hey Samsquatch! It's Gabriel here._ **

 

**From: Sam Winchester**

**To: Gabriel S**

**_Hello, Gabriel._ **

                                

**From: Gabriel S**

**To: Sam Winchester**

**_I was thinking that maybe we could eat together tomorrow. At school, I mean. If you want, of course._ **

 

**From: Sam Winchester**

**To: Gabriel S**

**_I think it'd be better if we didn't._ **

 

**From: Gabriel S**

**To: Sam Winchester**

**_Aw, why? :( Are you ashamed of me, Samsquatch?_ **

 

He didn't know how to answer to that, so he just didn't.

The next day, just as he woke up, he realized he had been a dick. He bit his lip and looked down at his phone. He didn't know whether if he should send Gabriel another text apologizing or if he should do it face to face. After a couple of seconds of thinking, he nodded to himself. He'd handle this as mature as he was able to.

Half an hour later he was having doubts over his decision.

He hadn't seen Gabriel, and taking into account the guy's locker was near his, he had enough proof that Gabriel was avoiding him. Of course, the guy had his reasons, Sam hadn't denied being ashamed of his crush on Gabriel. Why had he done that like that, he didn't know. He did know, however, that he had to fix things before he lost the chance to.

He saw Castiel Novak at his own locker. He was Gabriel's best friend, would it be weird if he talked to him? He was just another guy, so it shouldn't, but Sam had no idea. He took a deep breath and started walking towards Castiel. Before he reached him, though, he saw Gabriel walking to his locker.

Sam sighed. He hadn't even sent a look his way.

There was no doubt before Sam's feet started walking on their own in Gabe's direction. Before he realized it, he was in front of him. "Hey," he mumbled, bitting his lip. He sounded like a douche, nice. "I wanted to apologize."

"'Bout what?" Gabriel asked, rummaging through his locker instead of looking at Sam.

"I should have said no."

"Why didn't you?"

He wasn't expecting that question. He probably should have, but he hadn't, and he was afraid of being even ruder.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I am not ashamed on anything related to you. Yeah, maybe I feel a little bit of second-hand-embarrassment when some of your pranks doesn't go well, but I would not be ashamed if people knew about a possible us."

A possible us because there wasn't an  _us_  just yet.

"And then?" Finally, Gabriel looked at Sam. Maybe the boy wished for a moment that he had kept his head buried in the locker, because what Sam saw wasn't usual Gabriel. He didn't have the happy shiny eyes he seemed to have every day, and neither did he have the teasing smile he always directed towards Sam. 

"I think I don't want people to suspect anything, yet. I wouldn't want people to start thinking we're together and after that day you get bored and that's it." Sam finally admitted, blushing slightly.

He saw Gabriel moving his hand up to touch his arm, and he allowed it. Gabriel's warm was comforting and, even if Sam didn't want to even think about it, it made him feel better.

"You still don't believe that I like you" Gabriel said, and it didn't sound like a question, but Sam shrugged anyways.

"You don't really know me, right now you can only like the looks, and there is a chance that you hate what you have left to discover."

The look the shorter boy gave him had him shifting uncomfortably.

"Now you're being ridiculous."

Sam remained quiet.

"Look Sam, I may not know you entirely, but I do know some things about you. I know that you are meticulous with everything you do. I know you have a brother and you admire him, even if you always play it off. I know you are working your ass off because you want to enter to a fancy university with a whole scholarship, and I know that someday, you'll get it. I also know that you are always nice, when you're not being a dick to me, anyway. And I've seen you stand up for Charlie when a prick was picking on her. Everything I have seen about you is wonderful, I don't think you should be the one worrying about me not liking you."

"I'd kiss you right now," Sam whispered.

Gabriel's face broke into a smile. "Feel free to do so, handsome."

"Not before the first date," he smiled jokingly "I'm a classy girl, Gabe."

"Empty promises," Gabriel rolled his eyes dramatically. "If you're not going to kiss me, I should go to class."

Sam knew he was teasing so he smiled shyly. "I'm sorry again."

"Lets forget that, alright?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye, Gabriel."

"See ya, Samsquatch."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn't think Gabriel is good for Sam.

It was difficult to focus on class. Damn Gabriel for that.

Before walking to class, Sam had found himself being cornered by Gabe in an empty corridor. "You're too cute for your own good," the older boy had said, smiling softly. Sam had been surprised with that smile, there wasn't even a trace of tease or sass. He had never seen Gabriel smiling like that, and the fact that he was now smiling like that to  _him_ made him feel nice inside.

"Are you trying to harrass me?" Had been Sam's answer. It was meant to be teasing because even if he liked the part of Gabriel that the boy was showing him, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to happen now.

"You aren't supposed to like harrassing so I guess no," Gabriel smiled slyly.

Sam's snort was unattractive, but he hadn't care, he had rolled his eyes. "Did you want something or you just wanted to compliment me?"

"We never talked about that date" Gabriel had said with a shrug.

"Tomorrow, 7 PM. What is there to talk about?"

"Well, I don't know, should I pick you up? Should you pick me up? Should we meet there? And where do you want to go? I don't know, details, Samsquatch."

Sam had resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and shook his head. "I don't mind where we go, Gabriel." Just a date with you is enough, was the rest of that sentence, but he left it unfinished.

"I want to go somewhere where you feel comfortable, Sam" the boy's sigh had made Sam want to coo. He was cute.

"I don't think you'd do something to make me uncomfortable," Sam said in a low voice. There wasn't a single person in that corridor, but he still wanted it to be intimate, something just for Gabriel to hear. The other boy had shook his head in disbelief, and Sam could only shrug. "We can go to the cinema if it works for you. We'll meet there, and maybe have dinner after that."

Gabriel's smile was bright and excited. "Nice. See you, Samsquatch."

He had walked away and Sam had almost arrived late to class. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad it he had, because during it, he was only able to replay the conversation in his head. Who would have said Gabriel could be so cute?

 

∆               ∆               ∆

 

Sam arrived home at 3PM, just as every day. And just as every day, his brother had just woken up. Dean worked the night shift on a dinner in a near road. It wasn't an ideal job, but they payed him good, and he was able to help his father pay the bills. Sam knew the only reason he wasn't working right now was because Dean did whatever was on his hands to let Sam focus on his studies.

"'Morning," his brother said sleepily.

"Hey, Dean," he bit his lip and dropped his bag on a chair in the kitchen. "Do you have to work on Friday?" He asked.

"No, but if you want some brother to brother time with me I'm already having a date," he said jokingly.

It was nice that Dean was having a date, Sam thought. His brother didn't have time for a partner and he always made that point clear whenever someone asked him why didn't he have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend, having into account that Dean was bisexual (but most of their family chose to ignore that).

"No, I- uhm, I have a date too. At 7, I was thinking that maybe you could drive me there?"

He looked somewhere else because he knew what was coming. Teasing. Lots of teasing.

"Sammy has a date, huh? Who is it? What's his name?" He asked.

Sam frowned at Dean's sudden lack of teasing. "Gabriel."

That made Dean's smile fall. "You're not going out with that guy," he said. His tone was final, didn't leave a lot to complain.

"I think that is my decision," Sam pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Not yours, so yeah. If you don't want to give me a ride it's fine, I'll find my ways, but I'm going out with him no matter what you think."

"You are stupid if you think he's being serious with it, Sam. I don't know maybe he finally became aware of your crush, maybe he wants to use it against you. Have you thought about it? Huh? Because you'll end hurt know how that guy works."

"You haven't seen him how I have." Sam's tone didn't falter. 

"I just want you to be fine, Sammy. He's not right for you."

"I am going to that date, Dean. It's up to you if I go by bus and walk or if I have a car to drive me there, but I'm going."

They both went silent for a couple of minutes, then Dean grunted.

"I'll drive you, but don't tell me I didn't warn you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It smells like date in here... Or maybe not.

"If anything happens, I want you to give me a call, okay?  _Anything,_ " Dean said with raised eyebrows. "And call me when you finish. But if you haven't called me before 10, I'll pick you up anyways."

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. His brother could be a pain in the ass when he was like this, but he didn't want to fight. He was too nervous. After all, he was going on a date with a guy he’d been crushing on for almost three years. He couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if it didn’t go alright. He didn’t want to become Gabriel’s target, but the other boy had told him he wouldn’t do that.

Sam sighed and got out of the car.

“You want me to stay here ‘til he arrives?” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. If Dean stayed there Sam’s nerves would not only increase but probably become unbearable. And he would also be late to his own date, and Sam was not going to let that happen. “No, you go with your secret lover, I’ll wait over there. Good luck, Dean.”

Dean nodded and started the impala’s engine again. Once his brother was out of his sight, Sam texted Gabriel to let him know he was already there. Gabriel’s answer came a minute later.

**From: Gabriel S**

**To: Samshine**

**_I’ll be there soon, the bus is running late, I’m sorry._ **

**From: Sam W**

**To: Gabe**

**_It’s okay, I’ll be waiting in the coffee shop next to the cinema._ **

****

He couldn’t help but smile. Gabriel was a nice guy, and what was even nicer was that he liked Sam. Or that’s what he hoped, because if he didn’t, to be a prank where he would be left there. Humiliated.

He ordered a coffee and waited.

He hadn’t been there for five minutes when Lucifer sat in the chair in front of his. Sam raised his eyebrow at him. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

Lucifer shrugged. He was looking at Sam with something in his eyes that made him nervous. “I heard you and Speight talking earlier. You going on a date with him?” He asked. Sam didn’t know exactly how to answer so he just nodded. “That’s nice. I hope that goes well. When he shows up, anyway.”

“Really, Lucifer, what do you want?”

The other boy put his hand above Sam’s over the table. “I know you don’t like me, Sammy, but I happen to like you. I don’t want you to be hurt by that dick. Who knows if he likes you at all.”

Sam sighed, nodding slowly. “That’s really… Comforting,” he joked half-heartedly.

“I’m sorry Sam, but it’s _The Trickster_ we’re talking about.”

“Yeah, you hating him doesn’t have anything to deal with it either, right?” Sam asked sarcastically. He shoved Lucifer’s hand away. “You better go before he arrives. Neither of us want this date to be ruined, do we?”

Lucifer grumbled something under his breath, but he got out of Sam’s sight before he could really get mad. Which was good, because he didn’t feel like dealing with douches. Not that night.

He finished his coffee with no news from Gabriel.

It was a quarter past eight when Sam finally gave in. Gabriel was not going to go. He had ditched Sam in the worst way. He couldn’t believe he fell for it. The joke. Not Gabriel. Because he’s not near to loving Gabriel.

**From: Sam W**

**To: Gabriel the jerk**

**_You’re a douche._ **

**From: Sam W**

**To: Dean**

**_I’m taking the bus home, don’t worry. I’ll text you when I arrive. I hope your date is going well._ **

_Or at least better than mine_ , the thinks.

Dean doesn’t answer. He’s probably too engulfed in his own date. Sam isn’t angry, a little jealous maybe, but definitely not angry. He was aware of how Dean did a lot for him and he was not going to ruin his date just because he’s so naïve that Gabriel decided to pull a prank on him or whatever.

And maybe Sam cries when he gets home, but nobody has to know that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School the days later is dull.

“I’m going to rip his lungs out!” Dean shouts, pacing in front of Sam. His eyes stung a little bit, he’d been crying almost all night. “Hell, I can’t believe I went out with that douche’s best friend.”

That does catch Sam’s attention. “You went out with Castiel?” He asks.

“Well, yeah. We met a couple of days ago and I asked him out. But that won’t happen again. Not after this. That dick…” and then Sam lost Dean again, who was so focused on his rambling about how bad of a person Gabriel was that he didn’t notice Sam calling his name until the fourth try. “What?”

“I think you should go out with him again. With Castiel, I mean. He’s friends with Gabriel, but that’s okay, really. I know you already had a crush on him before you even finished school,” Sam smiled at the rosy color his brother’s cheeks had turned into.

“You sure about that?” Dean sat next to him in the sofa, shoulders touching.

“Of course.”

Dean had already sacrificed a lot for Sam. And this didn’t even had to deal with neither of them, so Sam didn’t even have the right to have something against it. If it made sense.

Something made Dean get up again, he looked at Sam and his horrified expression would be comical in any other situation. “But what if he knew what Gabriel was going to do? I can’t go out with someone who is okay with somebody hurting my brother.”

“I don’t know, man, maybe he didn’t. Ask him.”

Dean sat next to Sam and this time, he hugged his little brother with one arm. “I’m sorry this happened to you, Sammy.”

“You warned me, I know. But… You know I’ve been crushing on the guy since we started high school, and I really thought Gabriel was into me, you know?” Sam sighed. “I guess I was wrong.”

They stayed in silence for the rest of the afternoon.

 

∆               ∆               ∆

 

The moment Sam was dreading the most was that spare time they had before classes started, because that was sure the moment people would choose to laugh at him. However, they didn’t. He walked all the way from the front door of the school to his locker and not a single person looked weirdly at him. They acted as if anything had happened. Maybe Gabriel hadn’t told them yet. Maybe he was waiting for Sam to be there so he would have the whole experience on being humiliated. _How thoughtful of him_ , Sam though, a sour taste in his mouth.

He looked around, but he didn’t see Gabriel.

Any other day, the boy would have been either at his own locker, at Cas’ or at Sam’s. And he wasn’t near neither. Sam didn’t know what to think of this. First, he hoped that there was a reason that Gabe couldn’t make it to the date, like for example an accident, or maybe he went sick. But then, Sam’s brain just started making scenarios up in where Gabriel would show everyone about how _desperate_ and _pathetic_ Sam Winchester was.

Nothing of that came. Not in the whole day.

The only people who went to talk to Sam about the date was Lucifer. Which was a surprise because he didn’t even act like the douche he always was.

“I’m sorry about Speights fuck up,” he had said.

“That doesn’t sound sorry.” Sam gave him a fake smile and turned around to leave, but before he could, Lucifer grabbed his arm, “what?” Sam barked.

“I know you probably think the worst of me but it wasn’t my fault, Sam.”

After that, Sam only whispered a “fuck off” before he run away and hid in the bathroom for the next period.

 

∆               ∆               ∆

 

The next day was pretty similar. Sam knew that Gabriel hadn’t skipped, just like he knew he hadn’t skipped yesterday either. However, he didn’t see the boy. It was weird. There was a part of Sam that wanted to find Gabriel, demand answers and kiss the damn guy. Yet, there was this other part —a bigger part— that is mad at Gabriel and thankful that he’s not showing himself to Sam.

A couple of times he’s tempted to go to Castiel and ask him where the fuck Gabriel is and why the fuck he thinks he has any right to run away from Sam. Sam should be the one not wanting to see Gabriel, and he got to do all the avoiding? Not fair.

That day, Lucifer followed him around like a lost puppy, and it irritated Sam from hell to heaven. The worst thing was that he _talked_ , no matter if Sam answered or not (which he didn’t, by the way). The result was Lucifer shouting things that didn’t even make sense and Sam having a horrible headache.

 

∆               ∆               ∆

 

It was on the third day that he finally saw Gabriel. After they had been paired up for an assignment.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a dull class, just like the others. Sam wanted to think that, in other world where he didn’t share this class with Gabriel, it would be better. However, reality told him otherwise with every single other subject.

He had sighed at least ten times since the class had started, and they were only fifteen minutes in. Sarah Blake’s art classes never, ever felt dull to him. It had never felt like a core. Until that day.

“We are doing a project!” The teacher said excitedly. “All you guys have to do is to paint something using only three colors. You’ll then have to write a paper with the artists’ names, what does your work mean and which colors you used. Now, as I also am trying to avoid that you guys develop some kind of not lonely wolf syndrome, you’ll be doing this in groups of four.”

The whole class starts talking at the same time. Sam doesn't have any friends in here, actually, the only person he has ever talked to in this class is Gabriel, but he's definitely not going to do the frigging project with him. He'd almost chose Lucifer before him.

"Calm down, my dearest students, you are sure not going to chose your partners" she said cheerfully.

That was relieving for Sam because that would sure as hell save him from the embarrasment of not knowing anyone there. Plus, the posibility of him being in the same group as Gabriel was slim.

Sarah Blake proved him wrong when he got paired up with Gabriel and a kid named Andrew Gallagher. Life was great. Sam decided he was going to be a big boy about the Gabriel thing, and to do the project right. He wasn't going to answer to any of Gabriel's teasing, or react to anything the boy said.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked once the three of them sat together.

Andrew seemed to be ready to answer him, but Gabriel beat the boy. “We could mix the colors to create other ones, the teacher never said anything about mixing them," he said, his angry stare focused on Sam.

“How do you know that's allowed?” Sam asked. 

“Let’s see, alright? Maybe, and I’m saying just maybe, that’s why she needs to know which colors have we used instead of just looking at the freaking canvas!”

The Andrew kid seemed to try to make himself smaller at Gabriel's outburst. In fact, the whole class was looking at them three, and the teacher seemed torned between scolding them or walking in their direction to see if everything was alright.

"Yes, okay. You're right," Sam answered calmly. _C'mon, Sam, you have to be mature for this_ , he thought. "That's a very good idea actually."

The class continued with hateful stares from Gabriel's side and calm statements from Sam's. He was the only one thinking being the big boy was the correct thing, because Gabriel apparently wanted to fight.

Once the class finished, everyone walked out, including the teacher who seemed pleased to get out of there. Sam and Gabriel stayed behind, however. Once everyone was out, Gabriel turned to Sam.

“Stop acting like nothing happened," he growled.

Sam almost snorted at that, but instead he shrugged. “Well, nothing happened. For something to happen you should have showed up."

“For what? So you could rub how much you like Lucifer _on my face?_ Well, sorry but I have a little more of self respect."

Sam frowned and shook his head. "Are you crazy? I don't like Lucifer, the guy is horrible."

"Who would have said that. I went to _our_ date and you were sitting with _him_ , and the next days you guys are joined at the hip." Gabriel helped his statement with a forced and not happy smile. "I would say you do like the guy, indeed."

"Okay, first of all, he was just being an asshole as always and he sat with me when I was waiting for you to show up, a thing that didn't happen in the basically two hours I was there. Second, he's been stalking me for the last three days, we're not joined at the hip."

Gabriel laughed loudly and sarcasticly. "Whatever, Sam. Your text was the icing on the cake, you know? How would you call it, huh? The vendetta for all the pranks that I have never pulled on you? Well, it worked, okay? Now, leave me alone."

Before Sam could say anything else, Gabriel was walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!!!

Sam had to find Gabriel.

This was all a misunderstanding and he had to fix it because how Gabe reacted to it meant that he really liked Sam. He had to fix it because he really wanted to date Gabriel, and maybe he had an opportunity once they made up.

However, the other boy didn't share the same idea than Sam, and he was still avoiding him. Sam tried to find him for the whole day, but once he had to go home, he hadn't found anything. But this was not a lost case, his brother was dating Gabriel's best friend, that had to help, right? So Sam asked Dean for Castiel's number, and once he had it saved in his phone, he called him.

"Hello?" Castiel's voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah, hey Cas, I'm Sam Winchester," he said, his hands were trembling but he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "I need you to tell Gabriel that I want to talk to him."

"Why would I do that?" Castiel sounded confused more than offended. "Gabriel said you didn't want him."

"Well, he's wrong, okay? I want him a lot, I thought it was him who didn’t want me. It has all been a mistake and I need to talk to him so we can fix it,” he said, but Castiel just stayed in silence. “Please,” he begged.

“He’s working on the zoo right now. His shift ends at six,” the boy finally answers.

"Thank you so much, Castiel."

Sam debated with himself about going to the zoo while Gabriel was working or waiting for the end of his shift. He finally decided to go while he was working so he couldn't run away from him. Nodding to himself, he took the bus and arrived to the zoo at half past five. Just then, he realized how big the zoo was, and he didn't know exactly where was Gabriel.

He didn't have to look for long, because he found him wandering arround the apes. Sam sighed and walked towards him. Taking into account that Gabriel was giving him his back, he probably should have been more careful and a little less sneaky, because when he put his hand in the other boys shoulder, Gabriel yelped and that scared the apes, who started yelling and making sounds that were enough to start a headache.

"What the heck?!" Gabriel said, turning to look at Sam. Once he saw him, his features turned cold. "What do you want, Sam?"

"I wanted to talk with you, Gabe," he mumbled. "I know what you think about me right now, but this has all been a misunderstanding. From my point of view, I was waiting for you and you never showed up, so I texted you telling how much of a douche you were," Sam said, and he saw Gabriel was ready to talk back when he talked again, "and I know that from your point of view, I was sitting there with Lucifer and I wanted to make fun of you or whatever. That's not what happened, Gabriel."

"How can I know that, huh? How can I possibly know that you're not trying to get back at me still?" he asked, and his voice cracked a little bit at the end of that sentence.

"If you like me so much, you probably know me. Do you really think I would do something like that to anyone? Even someone whom I don't like nearly as much as I like you?" Sam asked. Maybe Gabriel didn't know him at all, maybe he was so determined to think bad of Sam that he didn't care what he told him. "Plus, you've never done anything to me, why would I want to get back at you?"

"You wouldn't, but Lucifer..." Gabriel's voice was small.

“I’m only going to tell you one more time, Gabriel. I hate Lucifer. He might like me or he might want to use me to hurt you or whatever. I don’t care. At the end of the day, I hate him and I like you.”

“Really?” Gabriel seemed hopeful.

“I thought that was clear. I’ve been having a crush on you since I started high school,” Sam confessed.

“Oh, really?” Now, Gabriel was smirking, and getting closer to Sam. “Then you might like to hear how I’ve been crushing for you since the first time I saw you.”

“The first time you saw me? I think I remember that, weren’t you covered in mustard?” Sam laughed.

“I might have been. A prank went wrong,” Gabriel answered shyly.

Honestly, the blush in his cheeks made Sam melt. And right then, right there, Sam kissed Gabriel. For a moment, he was scared that the other boy wouldn’t return it, but he proved him wrong.

 

_**the end** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this A LOT. Thank you for all the people that read this and that comented and gave the story some kudos, thank you, really. I hope you guys liked this little fic! Thank you for taking the time to read it, and byeeee

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
